Quite All Right
by mammadry62
Summary: Harry's secrets are exposed in a less then flattering way
1. Mine

Quite allright-mammadry parings-hp/various rating R Warnings-Non-con,Incest,slash,Au notes-please be gentle first fanfic.Please Review  
  
Harry potter sat staring at the ceiling in his room, glancing at the clock every few minutes. He decided he was going to need to get dressed soon. He didn't know why he even bothered to get dressed he always ended up without them but he was always told what to put on so it was made easier. He looked over at the clock yup time to get dressed. He swung his legs off the bed and walked over to the closet. He moved aside a pile of hand me downs and pulled out a white rectangular box inside was a tight pair of muggle blue jeans and a small black shirt that refused to cover his stomach. He pulled the large hand me down shirt over his head further messing up his hair. He pulled the belt out of his belt lopes causing his trousers to fall lower on his hips he pretended he didn't notice the initials branded directly below his navel and pulled the clothes the rest of the way off. He pulled the shirt on followed by the pants and looked in the cracked mirror on the inside of the closet door. He looked filthy, well not really he had showered only two hours before but he still felt filthy. 'whatever' he thought 'it's not the first time wont be the last time. I can deal I have for this long'. The door opened slowly and a large beefy face peeked into the room followed by an even larger body "Beautiful as always boy but its time to go are you ready?" Harry did an involuntary shudder as his uncle stalked closer to him but he covered it quickly "yeah give me a minute" Vernon grabbed his nephew from behind pressing his backside "ill give you something if you really want it boy" he reached down and began to caress the scar under the boys naval. VD 'mine' he thought.  
  
Notes--------------please me nice its my first fanfic ever if you like it ill continue if not we can forget this ever happened 


	2. Dont mess up

Quite all right parings-hp/various rating R Warnings-Non-non con , Incest , slash , AU notes-please be gentle first fanfic. Please Review  
  
'Mine' he thought "come on boy stop messing around and lets go we are expected at seven and we don't want to be late" he stepped away from the boy and made his way out of the room. Harry gave himself one last look over in the mirror and walked out of the room behind his uncle. He knew that he wouldn't see any one on the way through the house but he still looked around checking to make sure none was watching. His aunt had left at the begging of his fifth year of school and now in the summer between fifth and sixth Dudley was almost always gone out with 'friends' his uncle didn't seem to upset by it though well why should he Harry mused without them he doesn't his this bull shit any more and now its so much easier to take his little whore out around town. He heard the engine of the car start up and knew that he better get going wouldn't want to make whoever this was mad cause he had to wait. Harry knew he'd never hear the end of it or recover from the beating he would get if he would loose a costumer because of his "vanity". His uncle was sitting in the car and when Harry approached it he reached over and unlocked the passenger side door. the car ride was relatively quiet with only a view words spoken. "This is an important client boy don't fuck it up okay I have a feeling he will come back for more if you can give him a good enough reason too" Harry continued looking out the window he'd never lost a client he didn't intend to start now "I always bring them back uncle you know that" he didn't look away from the window but her knew his uncle was smiling "cocky aren't we my dear" Harry decided to get into character. He turned his face away from the window and looked at his uncle who had the car stopped at a red light "no but you seem to be" looking at the bulge in his uncles trousers .His uncle simply laughed and drove on at the turn of the light "If you want it so bad slut you can wait till we get there it will be soon so hold on."  
  
******NOTES******** Like I said before first fanfic ill try to update every week at least 


	3. Traveling thoughts

Quite all right parings-hp/various rating R Warnings-Non-non con , Incest , slash , AU notes-please be gentle first fanfic. Please Review  
  
The car ride didn't really take long at all but to Harry it felt like an eternity it always did, he hated the car rides, in the car on his way to or from a appointment he had nothing to do but think; think about what the wizarding world would think about the fact that the boy-who-save-their- asses-repeatedly is a common muggle whore. He knew he should feel bad but he really didn't, he was so used to this by now, the lies felt normal to him and lying just came naturally. He saw his time at Hogwarts as a vacation of sorts. He loved it there and it was the only real home he had ever known, to him his uncles home had always, and will always feel like an office, but he hated the fact that every one thought that he was so great, that he was their savior, their hero, sometimes he wished that they knew the truth. He would love to see old Dumbledore's face if he could see what his golden boy did over summer vacations. He could imagine Hermione's tears Ron's anger and that damned twinkle disappearing from that old coots eyes for good.  
  
He never trusted the old man he had seen him for what he was the minute he saw the man. He pretended to be good to be trustworthy to be helpful but he wasn't Dumbledore was doing pretty much the same thing his uncle did, fucking him, while his uncle did it in the physical way Dumbledore was mind fucking him every opportunity that he got, filling his head with the lies that only an innocent would believe. And Harry potter was far from an innocent. That was another thing that had made Harry weary of Dumbledore why had he left him with his aunt and uncle in the first place? He left him with a man that was capable of raping a small boy. It hadn't been rape for long though Harry had fallen into the role of his uncles whore rather quickly he learned after only a month that if he didn't fight him that it was so bad he did begin fighting a little when his uncle wanted him to whore for others but he got over that rather quickly to. But the old man had left him there in less then safe situations he must have known what was going on especially when Harry would show up to school after summer so thin it was scary, his uncle thought the waif look added to his appeal, but still Dumbledore did nothing.  
  
Harry's thoughts where cut short as they pulled up to the front of a hotel. It was a large nice building that pobley required a good sum of money to get into. Harry smiled rich hotels normally meant rich patrons. "you know the routine the room number is 314 he said to go on up" Harry nodded and got out of the car making his way to the doors of the hotel and through the lounge. He stopped at the desk to ask which way the room was when he was pointed in the right direction he caught the lift up to the third floor. He located the room and knocked twice." here we go" whispered Harry/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- yeah longer chapter please review if you like!!!! 


	4. Birthday surprises

Quite all right parings-hp/various rating R Warnings-Non-non con , Incest , slash , AU notes-please be gentle first fanfic. Please Review  
  
this is for the people who reviewed for me and made me feel happy enough to write this.If i keep getting good reviews i will keep updating alot.  
  
Harry heard the sounds of someone moving around the room and the sound of a chain lock being pulled away from the door. The door opened to reveal a man with brown hair falling around his face and into his eyes. Harry missed the look of confusion on the mans face and the eyes that flicked to his forehead. The man relocked the door as Harry stepped in poking his head out into the hallway to make sure no one was around. "Sorry I'm a little late, had some trouble finding the room" Harry said his eyes locked with the other means's. "no problem there he's not here yet anyway". Harry must have looked as confused as he felt because the man decided to explain himself a little further. "Its my friend birthday and me and some others decided to get him something different". Harry didn't like the smirk that settled on the man's face it looked way to familiar for his liking. Harry didn't have time to wonder because there was a loud knock on the door and the other man went to answer it. What he saw there made him want to run and hide but he knew he couldn't. He might have jokingly wished earlier that the wizarding world would find out but that didn't mean he wanted to be caught by Draco Malfoy. Harry tried to stay calm as the blond saw him a look of confusion on his face followed by that damn smirk from hell.  
  
"well, well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise" draco said looking like his normal stuck up self as he walked through the doorway into the room, the brown haired man locking the door behind him. "Thomas I was under the impression that you guys were purchasing me some form of exotic entertainment, but here I'm looking at the boy who lived, mind explaining this to me?" his eyes never leaving Harry's. "well see Draco, this is whets kindda funny here, it seems the savior of the light is your entertainment" Harry almost laughed at the look of shock that passed over Malfoy's pale face. 'that look was worth all the humiliation this is bound to get me' Harry decided. Then he decided standing still not talking wasn't fun anymore, he knew he wasn't getting any business out of Malfoy and if he didn't come back to his uncle with some cash he was going to be in so much trouble. "well now if the novelty of the boy-who-lived whoring had died down will you please step away from the door. I have no intention of wasting my time here." he began to move towards the door ready to push them away if they refused to move. He stopped when a hand roughly grabbed his arm pulling him backwards into a solid body." you know potter its my birthday and you are not being very nice to be" he pretended that he could not feel the blonds hot breath against his ear and tried to pull away again. "I'm sorry Malfoy but I'm making it part of my policy not to fucking touch you." Malfoy was stronger then he looked cause Harry was having no luck in freeing himself from his grasp in fact he seemed to be moving closer to the boy. "Well potter it really doesn't matter what you want now does it, see my friend here is paying for you and what would that great whale of a man that recommended you say if I went back to him and said that you refused me" Harry ceased his struggling immediately 'damn it damn it damn it. he has a point ' seeing that he wouldn't try to move anymore Draco released him "good boy. Thomas give me the cash and get out of here." Thomas moved to Draco's side taking out some bills on the way and placing them into his hand. "oh and by the way Happy Birthday Draco." and then he walked out the door. 


	5. Draco pov

Quite all right-mammadry  
parings-hp/dm  
rating R/nc17(just to be safe)  
Warnings-Non-con,Incest,slash,Au,OOC

Drcao at first was a Little angry when his friend informed him he had purchased his birthday entertainment. He was Draco bloody Malfoy he had people throwing them selfs at his feet why would he seek out paid company. But he humored his old friend and decided that if his friend wanted to waste his money then he could most defiantly use a good fuck. All his friend would tell him was that the whore was of the male variety and that was just fine with him. Though Draco gave both sides an equal chance when it came to sex he was in the mood for a guy as weird as that sounds.

He knocked on the door and when it was open the first thing he saw was his friend but behind him it was all lithe body and messed up black hair, bow shaped lips, and emerald eyes. He had seen these eyes glaring at him so often that he knew them by color alone and Potter was the only one with that color green eyes. But it couldn't be him unless his friend was playing a not so amusing joke. But then the boy made eye contact with his and it was most defiantly him and he was going to have some fun.

"well, well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise" Draco said looking like his normal stuck up self as he walked through the doorway into the room, the brown haired man locking the door behind him. "Thomas I was under the impression that you guys were purchasing me some form of exotic entertainment, but here I'm looking at the boy who lived, mind explaining this to me?" his eyes never leaving Harry's. "well see Draco, this is wheats kinda funny here, it seems the savior of the light is your entertainment" oh yes he was going to have allot of fun.


End file.
